Bicycles of various types are used extensively for recreation and sport. However, conversion kits are available for adapting a bicycle for use on snow. These kits are generally limited to the addition of skis to the front and rear of the frame. Vehicles of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,783 and 4,027,891. This type of bike is difficult to balance because of the single ski arrangement. Power driven cycles have also been designed such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,814,198 and 3,915,468. Both of these bikes are limited to snow travel.